LEGO Avatar the Last Airbender: The Videogame
LEGO Avatar: the Last Airbender: The Videogame, is an upcoming Lego action-adventure video game set to be developed by Traveler's Tales, for the Playstation 3, Playstation Vita, Nintendo 3DS, Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, and Microsoft Windows. The game is based off of the Nicktoons series, Avatar: the Last Airbender and the LEGO set of the same name. Unlike LEGO games before it, which contained a single hub, LEGO Avatar: the Last Airbender will have several hubs which will be unlocked the further you progress through the story. Afterwards, when you finish the story, you can travel between hubs. It is set to be released in North America during the holiday season of 2013. It's developers said that it would include many new features never before seen in any LEGO games before it. 'Plot ' The plot is based on the three seasons or "books" from Avatar: the Last Airbender: Book 1: Water, Book 2: Earth, and Book 3: Fire. In most of the levels you play as Aang and his companions, Sokka and Katara, though in some levels you play as the antagonists such as Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, and Zuko. As you play through the story some characters will unlock new abilites, such as Toph gains Metalbending, and Aang learns Waterbending. 'Gameplay' The gameplay has many new and old features from other older LEGO games. Like the LEGO games before it, players will play through levels solving puzzles and fighting enemies. Different people can solving different puzzles by using their own special abilities. Such as Aang can use his glider to glide to unreachable places and his airball to go up walls and Sokka can use his boomerang to hit things that are out of reach and his sword to break locks. When any bender bends their element, they use up chi which has to refill before you can do any kind of bending, but in the meantime you can still hit normally.Also most benders can use their bending abilties in different ways. Such as Katara can freeze water, Iroh can shoot lightning, and Toph can metalbend. At each of your hubs you can buy characters, special abilities, hints, and enter cheats with studs you collect from the levels. You can also make your own characters. There is also new feature called racing whereas you chose any vehicle and race against the AI or a real person. One of its most unique modes is a new feature called War Mode. Where you play as your army of generic element based characters versus the AI, and you command your armies at the same time as playing as any of your soldiers. During war mode, you can control tanks, cannons, catapults and many other weapons. One of the most unique modes is the Bending Arena, where you pick any bender and then the AI chooses up to 19 more benders and you compete in a tournament, and if you win, depending on the difficulty you will earn a prize. The game also features sports such as Airball, Bison Polo, Penguin Sled Racing, Ice Dodging, Earth Soccer, and Glide Racing.( See "Game Modes" for more information) The story is divided by episodes, making it different than other LEGO games, which had six stages per chapter, this has 20 stages (episodes) per chapter ("books"). The stages are accessible by anyone of your hubs. Other than the main story, you can collect minikits, for building statues, red bricks, for unlocking special abilites, and gold bricks for secret rooms. The are a total of 6 secret rooms, two per episode, each based off of another LEGO brand, (Batman, Harry Potter, Indiana Jones, Pirates of the Carribbean, Star Wars, and Rock Band). The game supports up to 4 players, depending on mode or story mission. 'Game Modes' Game Modes are an alternative way to gain money other than the story and also just to give the game some variation. If you win any of these you will earn a gold brick. Racing The player picks any vehicle, each one with its own special ability. You then pick your vehicle, the AI level, and track, and then race. Scattered on the track are speed boosts, which can make you go from slightly to much faster. If your vehicle is broken, you respawn where you died after a few seconds. Once the race is finished you gain a certain amount of studs, depending on difficulty, and other prizes. War Mode In war mode you control 30 people. You assign 10 to any station. Stations include turrets, tanks, catapults, towers, and bending cannons. The other 20 are placed on the battlefield. The AI will chose were to put their soliders. Then you will pick the battlefield. After this, you chose a strategy your soliders will follow, these include flanking,stealth, guard, diversion, group attacks, and phalanx. Your soldiers will act on their own, but will do better if played by you. When playing as a catapult, turret, or bending cannon, you get an angled view of the battle field, green dots indicate your teammate and red dots indicate the opponent (Note:you can kill your own soliders). When in a tower you look down on the battle field and order a group of benders to attack a certain place until their chi runs out. When playing as a tank, you get a third person view of the tank and you are able to shoot an extra strong blast of your chosen element. Bending Arena The Bending Arena is where you chose any bender, and then the AI choses up to 19 more, depending on how many characters you wanted, and then fight to the death. Unlike, simply just throwing people into an arena and let them fight, the bending arena mixes things up by, tilting, rising and dropping in certain areas, becoming slippery, sending other weak enemies to fight you and your opponent, dropping random objects down on you, slowly draining your chi, and many other things. When you beat an enemy, you go on to the next round and you eventually, go to the final round, where if you beat that last person, you win the prize and studs. Everytime you beat it you unlock, one more person who competed in Earth Rumble VI and eventually get Toph (robes). The farther you go into the tournament, the harder the effects and AI are. Airball In Airball, you play as an Air Nomad Child on 4 person team against another group of Air Nomad Children. You have to jump from pole to pole to airbend the ball through the goal. You can differentiate between your team mates and your opponents by the dots above their heads. Teammates have green dots, opponents have red. You have to make sure that you do not keep the ball in your possesion for too long or your chi will run out, and that you do not try to throw it to far with not enough chi, making passing the ball ess,ential. The first person to a certain amount of points (5,10,15,20,25,30) or the person who has the most in a certain amount of time (1-10 min.). If you win you get a certain amount of studs. Bison Polo In Bison Polo, you play as an Air Nomad riding a bison, equipped with a mallet. Your objective is to get the ball through the hoop on the other side to score a point. You play on a 4 person team against the AI or a real person. The first team to 10 points wins. You must make sure that the ball does not drop to low or it goes to the other team. You can control the distantance the ball goes and its direction. You can make the bison go faster but it will make it much harder to control the bison and ball. Depending on how fast you win and the gap between your points and your opponent you will win a certain amount of studs. Penguin Sled Racing Penguin Sled Racing is a variation of regular racing but now you must avoid obstacles. Also parts of the ice are slippery and some are plain and some make you go slower. You must avoid the parts that make you go slower, which are darker, at the same time as try to tackle your opponent into them and avoid being tackled as well. There are also other penguin otters you must avoid and not hurt or run into. Ice Dodging In ice dodging you control a two man team controlling a boat and attempting to manuver through ice. Ice Dodging does not end until you lose, so the aim is to go as far as you can. Once person controls speed and the other turning. If you chose to play alone you control the boat regularly. The farther you go, the more studs you earn. Earth Soccer In Earth Soccer you play on an 8 man team where your goal is to earthbend a ball to the goal. You have to conserve chi to make sure that you don't lose the ball. The farther you kick it the hard it is to aim. If two people try to Earthbend it at the same time, the person with the most chi wins. The first person to 20 wins the game. If you win you get a certain amount of studs. Glide Racing In the Glide Racing you play as any character who is able to glide and compete in a race. It is a variation of regular racing with a few new elements. One new element is wind. The wind will direct you in its direction making hard to go through the hoops you need to go through to finish the race. Also you have a glider health meter, the higher the meter the faster your top speed is. You can slow down to repair your glider. You can also Airbender (if you are an airbender) people away from you, which gets them off track and slightly ruins their glider. If you are an airbender, you can also air surf, which is much faster, but offers little control. If you are Teo, you can use Smoke Bomb to block your opponents sight of you (but an airbender can blow it away) and Stink Bombs to slow them down (which can also be blown away). You win by entering more hoops than your opponent. The more hoops you enter than your opponent the more studs you earn. 'Hubs' *Book 1: Water **Southern Water Tribe **Southern Air Temple **Omashu **Northern Air Temple **Northern Water Tribe *Book 2: Earth **Omashu **Kyoshi Island **Beifong Estate **The Library **The Serpents Pass **Ba Sing Se *Book 3: Fire **Fire Nation Ship **Jang Hui **Fire Nation Wilderness **Western Air Temple **Boiling Rock **Fire Nation Capital (bonus) **Ember Island (bonus) 'Missons' Book 1: Water 1. The Boy in the Iceberg 2. The Southern Air Temple 3. Omashu 4. The Winter Solstice 5. The Storm 6.The Seige of the North Book 2: Earth 1. The Cave of Two Lovers 2. The Blind Bandit 3. The Library 4. The Desert 5. The Drill 6. The Crossroasds of Destiny Book 3: Fire 1. The Awakening 2. Sokka's Master 3. Day of the Black Sun 4. The Firebending Masters 5. The Boiling Rock 6. Sozin's Comet 'Known Characters' *Hand-to-Hand is only shown if they have nothing else. *All bender have a variation of their bending (e.g. All Earth Bender have Earth Burst) 'Known Vehicles' Bonus Missions The bonus missions are unlocked by getting a certain amount of gold bricks. When completed they unlock a new character. Each one is based off of another LEGO game, with a mix of Avatar included. They are only accessible when all, but the five characters you earn from them are unlocked. Bonus Mission Plots Pirates of the Caribbean Aang ventures back to the Crescent Island after the end of the story to see if his staff his staff is still burning. By his surprise it amazingly is. He looks behind him and looks at the sunset. Suddenly, a huge wave consumes Aang and he ends up on the shore where he is confronted by Jack Sparrow. He helps you get back home, by making you help him by getting his ship back. Aang agrees and you go and find the ship. Once it is found, Jack takes you back to Crescent Island. Rock Band Aang asks Toph to use her Metalbending to make him a toy microphone for him and Momo. Once they get they're microphones, they try, but horribly fail to sing. After that Paul McCartney comes out of a limo and "shows him how it's done". Aang, amazed, begs him to teach him. Paul agrees and Aangs jumps in the Limo. He takes him to a concert, which he is preforming. Suddenly, all the lights burst. Aang Firebends to make a light and discovers that Paul is gone. He get's Momo to follow his trail. It leads them all the way to a jail in the Fire Nation. There he discovers that Hamma escaped prison and bloodbended Paul to a secret location, but she left clues around the jail. Once Aang finds Paul, Aang goes back to Hamma's cell to discover that she is gone. She appears behind you and then, after Aang defeated Hamma with the help of Paul, he goes back home. Batman After a long argument with Team Avatar, Aang decides he is the greatest hero on Earth! Batman in a batcave far away happened to be eavesdropping and over heard it. He gets in the Batmobile, thinking he is better than Aang, and goes to protest. After the argument, Batman still thinks he is better, Aang, out of anger goes into the Avatar State and it becomes a battle. Aang vs Batman. In the end Aang and Batman wear each other out and call it a tie. They agree that they are ''both ''the greatest hero on Earth. It ends with a cliff hanger as Superman, high in space, hears it and drops down to Earth. Harry Potter Aang tries to master going in and out of the spirit world, but when he tries he ends up being stuck as a spirit. He contacts Avatar Roku for some help. Roku shows him the Hogwarts, and that their best student there, Harry Potter should be able to help him. Roku helps Aang teleport to Hogwarts. From there Aang searches for Harry Potter. When he finds Harry Potter, he thinks that Aang is a dementor because he is hiding in the shadows and is ghostly looking. After a quick battle Aang wins , he makes him understand that he is a spirit who needs to be turned back to a human. Harry helps him and then send him back to the world of Avatar. Star Wars Aang after unsuccessfully mastering travel to and back from the spirit world tries again. This time he is able to get out, but unfortunatly ends up in the wrong world. He ends up on the Kashyyyk. He tries to go back to the spirit world, but he can't. At Kashyyyk, he finds Luke Skywalker. He explains to him that he was a spirit but ended up in the wrong world, and that he needs to become a spirit again. Luke says the only way is by dying. He then waves to Ghost Yoda and Obi-Wan. Luke stabs Aang, but Aang insticivly tries to dodge it, now instead of killing him, stabbing him in the arm activated the Avatar State. Right before Aang almost kills Luke, he snaps out of it,a and suddenly, Chewbacca from behind shoots Aang in the back, killing him. Aang ends up in the spirit world and heads back to Earth. Indiana Jones Team Avatar heads for a vacation to Ember Island. At Ember Island, on the beach, Toph starts to Sandbend sculptures of everyone. Sokka, lays down and his head hits something hard. He looks behind him and it is a large golden pot with a scroll inside. Behind Sokka, Indiana Jones, apparently following a map stumbles into Sokka. Indiana Jones see's the pot and scroll in Sokka's hands, and tries to take it. The scroll inside flies upwards and Indiana Jones takes it and reads it. It read "The potion is hidden underground right where you found me." Sokka points out that there is a sewer system that passes right over that place. Indiana asks Sokka to take him there. On the way there Sokka asks what the potion does. He replies shrugging. Once they found it in the sewers. They are confronted by sewer monsters, after taking care of them, Indiana trips on one of their bodies and falls backwards and accidently drinks some of the potion. He then goes crazy and starts to attack Team Avatar. After that is finished Sokka thinks that the potion makes anything go insane and that the sewer monsters must of had some of it, and used to just be sewer creatures. They go back to the surface and lock the potion up tight so no one will ever find it. Category:LEGO, Video Game, Action, Adventure, Free Roam